Shinigami
by Rini-sama
Summary: Quatre never really believed his uncles stories about gene-crossers, or enhanced humans in the past. But when he finds himself a part of history he has no other choice but to believe.


Ch 1: Beginnings of a problem...

A/N: Don't even TRY to get the title, I have no idea why I named it like that, most likely to rip Inuyasha off more than I already am! Geeze...sometimes I make myself sick .

Duo: pat pat There, there. Shinigami will kill anyone who flames you.

A/N: Arigato Dual-chan but I think that won't be necessary...

Quatre: being carried in by Wufei o.O...Uhm...Hello?

A/N: Chello Quarter-chan! Welcome to the fic

Quatre: Hello Ms. Rini -.-

A/N: Chello Wuffle-iron!

Wufei: Don't make me hurt you Onna. I brought Pilot 04 o.k.?

Heero: walking past in half of his costume Mission: Completed...

All: v.v; huge sweat drop

Quatre: O..k...

Wufei: sighs I'm going to go practice my kantana it'll be awhile till I come into play... places Quatre on Duo's lap and walks off grumbling about 'stupid Onna's and the 'injustice of costumes'

Duo: wicked grin I seem to have a lap full of Arabian Prince, what ever am I to do with it?

A/N: mischievous grin You have a couch in your dressing room...

Duo: Score! hops up with Quatre

Quatre: undignified yelp Oh my, what are you two planning?

Both: evil grins You DON'T want to know.

Trowa: appears ...

All (except Quatre): Ah! Don't DO that!

Trowa: ...

Quatre: Trowa! Be nice!

A/N: I know Clown boy didn't say anything about me? I'll change his character so quick...

Trowa: ...! pleading look

Quatre: He said he's sorry. And please don't give him anything like what Hilde has to play.

A/N: I'm not THAT cruel! Now go get some rest before your part comes into play Towel-chan

Trowa: ...walks away

Duo: ...Weird boy

A/N: You're telling me...

Duo: animalistic grin Now where was I?

A/N: same grin Your were about to shag Quarter-chan into oblivion!

Duo: Oh yeah! Let's go Princey! bounces off with a blushing Quatre

Quatre: crimson faced Aiyah?...

A/N: Dual-chan and Quarter-chan are so Kawaii! squeals Now where is Million-chan...

Milliardo (Zechs): off-screen My name is not Million-chan!

A/N: Whatever you say Million-chan!

Milliardo: sighs I give up...

* * *

**Story**

**Somewhere in time**

_Pita. Pita. Pita._

A thin figure stepped out of the shadows landing perfectly in a field, looking ahead it spotted the small village. With a demon-like grin it rushed toward the town.

"Monster!" "Ah! Run for it!" "Where is the Priestess?" "Quickly take aim!"

The villagers shouted running around, their town in total chaos as fires burned most of the town, while other parts were smashed in. The soldiers were shooting at the attacker but their attacks were being thrown back at them. The 'monster' as they called him looked like no more than a teenage boy with long hair and sharp evil gleaming eyes, dressed in a black and red space suit(like the ones they were in the show). (A/N: Hey! What did I tell you to wear/ Duo: Are you insane? That big puffy thing? No thank you!) He was grinning like a madman hopping from rooftop to rooftop tossing explosives into buildings. With another grin he smashed through a metal roof and into a large room. He smirked when he spotted what he was after, picking up the small square chip he had just enough time to duck when the soldiers found him and began to shoot the gunduniam arrows at him. He hopped through the roof dropping another explosive into the building as he made it a safe distance. He was about to hop away again when he was called, turning slightly he was surprised when a glowing Gunduniam rod rammed into his chest and pinned him into one of the artificial trees, the wiring breaking out and snapping around him electricity cackling around them. He looked up in shock at the beautiful women dressed in a space suit one arm holding the launcher while the other held her arm. The chip had fallen from his grasp and bounced on the floor twice before laying still. "But...I...you...I don't understand...you said..." He let out a final growl feeling the power lulling him to sleep. "You...bitch..." And the world went black for him.

The woman was sent into space with the chip in a mobile suite, self destructing when she was far enough away from the colony. The chip died with the young priestess never to be seen again... (A/N: insane cackling/Milliardo: calls the 'nice men' with hug-me-jackets o.o)

* * *

**Jump forward a few hundred years later**

The small blond blinked slowly at the old man infront of him. "O.k...repeat that one more time?" The man gave an exasperated sigh. "Pay attention now Quatre! It's the Zero System. Well not the original because it's long gone, but an exact replica, even got it to glow like the real one does." "Who's gonna buy holograms of Ancient Mobile Suites and a plastic glowing chip?" Dr. H (Can't remember who Quatre's doctor was if you know please tell me!) frowned at him. "Stop raining on my parade Quatre! Besides it's not plastic, it's metal." The blonde rolled his eyes and petted his Usako.

"Neo, wanna new toy?" He held up the hologram and watched as Neo jumped through it trying in vain to catch the hologram image. "Gah! Stop he might get fur in its workings!" Quatre shrugged and turned it off before picking up the chip Neo strained to get it and Quatre blinked before lowering. "Here Neo. Eat." Dr. H nearly had a heart attack when Neo started to gnaw on the metal chip with his sharp teeth. He ended up chasing the small creature around the lab before finally getting it back. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can go around destroying my merchandise!" "Oh Kami!" Quatre gasped. Dr. H rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday again!" "Well I couldn't help it! I was so busy this year, that it totally slipped my min-Wait...did you see my sisters today?" "Yes I did, I let them in earlier why-" "**QUATRE!**" Came the shout as a herd of women rushed in immediately glomping him. "Ah! I can't breathe! Sophia that's my neck! Ana please get off!" Came the helpless cries but the girls simply ignored them. Standing at the door was a tall beautiful blond with short hair and beautiful deep eyes. Beside her stood an exact replica of Quatre, with longer hair and lighter eyes. Both girls smiled softly as he struggled.

* * *

"Quaaaaaatttttrrrreeeee! Wooohoooo! Whhheeeeerrrreeee aaarrreeee yoooouuuu?" He let out a sigh as he heard his older sister punish them for being loud and unlady-like before she led them away from his hiding spot. "Onii-san?" He turned and smiled. "Quartet-chan!(Cuar-tet) Come sit with me." She nodded and walked in closing the door behind her and sitting next to her brother. "We shouldn't be here, she mused softly looking around the dark room. "Otou-san would have a fit if he found out." "Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't." He sighed leaning his head on his twins shoulder. "Once again I had a lousy birthday." "Same here, I worked the whole time. But you and I can have a secret party! Just you and me, we'll make a cake!" He smiled. "I'd like that." She smiled softly at him. "Good, nothing's too good for my kawaii Onii-san." He blushed and ducked his head. "Aiyah! Your making me blush!" She giggled as he willed his blush away. Quatre's face turned serious as he felt a pitch in his heart he immediately looked around drawing Quartet's attention to him. "Onii-san?" "Do you feel that Quartet?" "Only a little..." She admitted. He frowned before a flash of light caught his attention, they both jumped back apart as a rip appeared between them, it began to stretch open and a dark figure could be seen inside it's glowing red eyes looking about. Quatre jumped up and put his sister behind him. The figures eyes immediately locked on them and narrowed.

_"Give...me...the...chip..."_ Came its raspy voice, hollow of life and filled with venom. Quatre took a cautious step back gently pushing Quartet back with him. "We have no chip." _"...Liars!..."_ It hissed eyes narrowing more. It was Quatre's turn to narrow his eyes. "Quatre Raberba Winner does NOT lie!" He growled. Quartet placed a hand on his arm pulling him back to her. "Onii-san, don't anger it..." He frowned. "Well it started it!" "Oh very mature..." _"Give...me...the...chip..."_ It hissed. Quatre rolled his eyes; he had enough of a bad day without this thing to screw him over. "Is that _ALL_ you can say? 'Give me the chip', 'Give me the chip.' You sound like a broken record!" "Onii-san, you're angering it again." "Well I don't care Quartet; this stupid thing is getting on my nerves. We don't _have_ any dumb chip, and we don't _want_ to have it!" She sighed and stood next to him, the creature's eyes locked onto her. "I'm sorry, but we don't have what you're looking for, we do have other disks, we can give you one of those if you wish." "Don't promise it anything!" He shouted standing infront of her.

"Onii-san! Be nice." "I don't have to be nice to that...thing! I've had a lousy birthday I'm 16, **16**! And I have every right to be a right spoiled little brat!...Besides what can it do to us in there?" He had enough time to blink in surprise before he was grabbed up by the long arms and dragged to the rip. "Onii-san!" She immediately jumped to him grabbing him around his waist and pulling with all her might to help free her brother. _"If you won't...give up the disk...I'll just take you...with it!"_

"NO!" Both twins screamed both reaching for the same arm, as soon as their hands touched it a bright light blew the arm up. Howling in pain the monster wrapped its other arm around him and yanked him inside. In fear that his sister may be taken he pushed Quartet away. She fell with a small oof before scrambling to her feet. "NO! Onii-san! Quatre!" She fell to her knees crying as the rip closed up sealing her brother inside.

As he was pulled in his mind stupidly supplied him with useless information. '...Quartet actually called me Quatre...'

A/N: Next Episode!

* * *

(Quatre overvoice): As if it wasn't bad enough when that creepy voiced thing snatched me out of my own home but I wake up somewhere I've never seen before which is odd because I've been just about everywhere. But ontop of all that I find a dead kid AND have the pleasure of getting carted off like some criminal to be questioned by some old hag tossing dust in my face. And now I have to run from that creature again and THEN I get chased around my some nutcase on a power trip! Kami kill me now!

**Next time on Shinigami: The boy from the future and the boy of the past.**

I can't WAIT for that little treat...


End file.
